


Make a wish on me

by killing_kurare



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How fascinating a wishing well can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish on me

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- wishing well

 

Katniss stands at a well and looks at the fancy statue in the middle. It's holding an even fancier vessel that pours a steady stream of crystal clear water into the basin. Again she can just frown at the decadence this well stands for … She’s sure nobody would still drink from that water; and surely nobody ever bathed in it. When she takes a closer look the tribute notices shining dots on the ground of the basin.

She bends over and frowns deeper when she realizes that this is actual money in there!

“What is this?” she asks herself and is startled when an answer is given.

“It’s a wishing well.”  
Katniss turns to the other girl and narrows her eyes when she sees the female tribute from disctrict 2, Clove. She looks all the career tribute she is with an expensive outfit perfect hair and makeup – but to be fair Katniss could also pass as a career after the treatment of the stylists.

“A wishing well?”

“Yeah. You see,” Clove continues to explain and shows Katniss a coin in her hand, “people throw money into a well and wish for something. It’s supposed to come true.”

“That’s stupid.” Katniss is not used to meaningless things like this. If she had money she would spent it on food, not on wishes.

“You think so? Oh well,” Clove smiles and thrusts the coin into the other girl’s hand. “Make a wish on me then,” she says, winks intimately and walks away.

 

 


End file.
